


A Pretty Face

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is having a slow day as a barista, just doodling on coffee cups, when a stunning brunette walks in and Clarke falls in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Face

     It was a lazy summer day, the coffee shop was empty and Clarke had her feet up on the counter. Afternoons were the slowest time of day and coincidentally Clarke's favorite time of day. Mornings were crazy with middle aged, half asleep people grouching at her to hurry up, she welcomed the peace and quiet of afternoons to end her day.   
  
        Clarke worked all day during the summer while the other employees took a shift here and there. Mornings meant she could be working with an array of different coworkers. Some days she was stuck with the trouble making duo of Monty and Jasper, they definitely kept her awake but at the cost of needing constant supervision, or she could be blessed with the efficient Lexa, she practically ran the place on her shifts so Clarke could have it easy.  
  
        Afternoons were an easy routine, she would come back from break and the place would be practically empty. She would tag out whoever she had shared the shift with that morning. She would have to whole shop to herself. She would usually only get elderly couples or the lone writer during this shift, no one too interesting.  
  
        That day had been oddly quiet. No old people, no writers, just Clarke and the hum of the coffee machines. She relaxed with a sharpie and a paper cup. Her favorite time passer was doodling on to go cups. She did that so often that the manager had set up an entire shelf dedicated to her doodled cups.   
  
        Clarke had almost finished her latest creation when she heard the faint  _ding_  of someone entering the shop. She slammed her feet to the ground in hopes that whoever just entered didn't see her feet where their food would be.  
  
        The person who entered was a girl that Clarke had never seen before. The girl had a thick ponytail ending in the middle of her back, her caramel skin was virtually flawless. Clarke couldn't help but gawk at the girl. One peculiar aspect of the girl was the contrast of her floral blouse to the tool belt around her waist filled with well used wrenches and screwdrivers.       
                             
        "Hello?" The voice startled Clarke. The girl was smiling across the counter at her, "Did I interrupt your day dreaming?" The beautiful girl teased.  
  
        Clarke laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah something like that."  
  
        "Don't worry about it, hon, happens to the best of us." The girl smiled again. "So," she rubbed her hands together, "I've never been here before, what do you recommend?"  
  
        This made Clarke's heart become unnecessarily warm and fuzzy, it might have purely been the fact that someone had asked about her. Or more likely it was that combined with the fact that this girl was the most gorgeous girl Clarke had ever seen.  
  
        "I feel like I should tell you that everything we sell here at this fine establishment is delicious." Clarke decided to joke with the girl, she seemed like a welcoming person. That made the girl giggle.  
  
        "Well then, why don't you surprise me?" said the girl.  
  
        "Are you sure?"  
  
        "Well you said everything here was good and I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."   
  
        Clarke really liked the girl but was intimidated by her. It was hard to keep up with her charismatic nature and confident demeanor. She was scared but also drawn to the girl. Clarke decided that she wouldn't let her own nerves get in the way of an opportunity.   
  
        "Okay, I'm glad I could be trusted with this important decision." Clarke could tell she wasn't as smooth as the girl across the counter, but she was trying.  
  
        "You have a very trustworthy looking face."   
  
         _Was she flirting with me?_  Clarke thought to herself,  _No she couldn't be, I'm over analyzing._  
  
        "Is that a good thing?" Clarke tried to feel out what the girl meant by her comment.  
  
        "People tend to trust a pretty face." Clarke could have sworn she saw the girl wink at her.  
  
        "Name?" Clarke asked.  
  
        "Raven." The girl said as she turned away to browse the walls of the coffee shop. Raven got to the shelf where Clarke's doodled cups were displayed. She stared up at them with wide eyes, "Who did all of these?"  
  
        "Oh, um, I did them." Clarke said shyly, despite being ecstatic that somebody was acknowleging her work.  
  
        "They are so beautiful! You are really talented you know," Raven said sweetly.  
  
        "I would hope so, I'm an art major so I really hope that all of my drawings are good," Clarke chuckled. While Raven wasn't looking, Clarke grabbed her most recent cup masterpiece and stuck it under the coffee machine. Clarke thought this would impress her and hopefully send her the message she was too scared to deliver with words.  
  
        "An barista with an art major, how cliche," she looked back at Clarke, "I love it. So what do you do besides defacing cups?"  
  
        "Well I like to paint, I do a lot of portraits but like in fun places. I drag my friends around campus and make them pose while I paint them outside. Needless to say my friends hate me a little bit."   
  
        "Nah, that sounds fun! Getting a pretty picture of yourself and having everyone who walks by see you being a model sounds like the dream." Raven said. Clarke didn't know if this was a hint or not, she couldn't tell whether Raven was just a nice person or if she was into Clarke.  
  
        "Yeah how about you tell them that," Clarke joked. She finished the drink and squeezed a lid on it, "Here is your chocolate caramel frappucino."  
  
        "You're giving me one of your cups?" Raven sounded bewildered yet touched, "Thank you so much!"  
  
        "Yeah, I never really give them to people but you seemed to like them so much that I thought you'd enjoy it." Clarke averted her eyes from Raven's.  
  
        "It's gorgeous, I'll keep it forever," Raven joked, "How much do I owe you?"  
  
        "Nothing, it's on the house." Clarke's confidence surged.  
  
        "Are you sure?"  
  
        "Definitely, you've got a pretty face." Clarke said, mirroring Raven's words from before.  
  
        "You are probably just about the nicest barista I've ever met," Raven complimented, "But I should give you something for it." She rifled through her bag and took out a small notebook. She quickly scribbled some words onto a page and ripped it out. Then she grabbed a few ones out of her wallet. She stuck the ones in the tip jar and handed Clarke the paper. "Here, in case you ever need another model." Clarke was sure Raven winked at her this time. Raven walked out of the shop without another word.  
          
        Clarke unfolded the piece of paper and found Raven's phone number with a heart next to it. Clarke thought delightedly to herself,  _apparenly she was flirting._  
  
        


End file.
